Home is the Heart (FR)
by Maath
Summary: Traduction. Emil, Lukas et Matthias sont des nekos errants essayant de survivre dans les rues. Mais quand le plus jeune frère tombe malade, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de chercher de l'aide auprès de Neko International Control, même si cela signifie qu'ils pourraient ne plus jamais se revoir. UA moderne et noms humains utilisés.


**Note de la traductrice : **

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Sukuangtou pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic « Home is the Heart »

Je trouve cette histoire très touchante, c'est pourquoi je tenais à la faire partager à ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, ou qui, tout simplement, préfèrent lire en français.

Ah, et comme tout le monde le sait, Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Islande – Emil Boen **

**Danemark – Matthias 'Mat' Boen **

**Norvège – Lukas Boen**

* * *

La nuit pesait sur la ville murmurante, et à peine quelques voitures pouvaient être vues circulant le long des routes sinueuses, à côté des boutiques endormies. De minuscules points d'un blanc pur scintillaient dans les ténèbres, cernant l'immense orbe argenté qui diffuse ses rayons sur le monde. Un léger givre s'installait, faisant briller le trottoir alors que chaque petit cristal semblable à une dague se formait avec une grande délicatesse. Une douce brise glissait dans les rues, soulevant feuilles et papiers jetés dans son emprise soyeuse et les faisant flotter avec elle dans des tournants et des spirales, comme une ballerine dansante.

Caché dans les poubelles vert sale qui devenaient lentement blanches alors que les mains du givre s'étendaient sur elles, des souris couraient le long de routes de la taille d'une main, parmi les sacs. Serpentant autour des canettes de boisson et et des paquets de chips, elles reniflaient l'air à la recherche de nourriture et à l'affût des prédateurs. Le silence s'était installé sur la ville alors que ses habitants dormaient aucun ivrogne ne criait, aucune voiture ne crissait, rien.

Un chat se promenait sous un lampadaire à la lueur orange, sa fourrure de la couleur du charbon mais ses yeux d'un vert émeraude perçant. Chaque patte était placée devant l'autre avec un grand soin, les souples coussinets étouffant tout le son -si son il y avait- qu'elles créaient. Une queue longue et mince se balançait doucement, la fourrure embrassant à peine la gelée en dessous. Ses pattes élégantes le guidaient autour des poubelles alors qu'il tenait la tête haute avec une fierté arrogante. Les souris se dispersèrent à ses pieds, faisant lever au chat son nez de velours rose, alors qu'il se réjouissait de son pouvoir. Courbant son corps autours de l'angle, ses pattes s'arrêtant brusquement, ses yeux rétrécissant alors qu'il grondait du fond de la gorge, ses dents blanches acérées dépassant des gencives. La silhouette devant lui aplati ses oreilles à son attention, un feulement puissant suivit peu après, ses dents commencèrent aussi à se dévoiler dans la lugubre l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Dégage de là, stupide chat ! » Une canette monta en flèche dans les airs, et s'écrasa sur le sol à à peine quelques centimètres de ses pattes, faisant bondir le chat en arrière, choqué, puis baisser la tête en signe de soumission, retournant furtivement d'où il venait et essayant d'oublier sa recherche de souris. « Fichues bestioles, à se reproduire comme si c'était la fin du monde ! »

« Oh tais-toi »,claqua une voix derrière lui. « Il est tard, va te coucher à la fin » Matthias se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui était assis contre le mur humide. Les yeux bleus aveuglants de Lukas rutilaient avec la réflexion de la lune, donnant à sa peau un aspect blême et fantomatique. De souples cheveux blonds pendaient autour de son visage, dans un cadre sans vie, avec une barrette en forme de croix tenant les mèches les plus longues loin de ses yeux. Deux oreilles couleur sable dépassaient d'entre les mèches, tournant dans leurs orbites alors qu'elles écoutaient pour déceler quelque danger imminent. Un épais manteau pourpre cachait la plus grande partie de son corps, maintenu ensemble par des boutons ronds et descendant jusqu'aux genoux, où un pantalon crasseux, quelques tailles trop grandes, couvrait ses jambes. Sa queue semblable à un serpent s'enroulait soigneusement autour de ses chevilles pour retenir le bas de son pantalon contre son corps et empêcher la perte de chaleur.

Une de ses mains couverte d'une mitaine s'était glissée autour des épaules de leur plus jeune frère qui était assis à côté de lui, les bras croisés fermement contre sa poitrine. Emil portait un énorme manteau noir, un pantalon et des bottes qui le faisaient se fondre dans l'obscurité autour de lui, ses manches glissant sur ses mains tremblantes. Si sa peau n'était pas si incroyablement blanche, vous ne le verriez pas, même s'il se tenait juste en face de vous. Les yeux d'Emil prenaient un violet mystique qui tourbillonnait autour de ses pupilles, mais ils étaient toujours baissés et tristes, cachés au regard des gens autour de lui par de longs cils. Sa chevelure déjà incolore rayonnait d'une couleur ivoire à la faveur des rayons nocturnes, exagérant son teint pâle et maladif.

« Arrête de nous fixer » siffla Lukas, ses oreilles s'aplatissant avec l'agacement « Si tu insistes à rester éveillé, aide-moi au moins à garder Emil au chaud » Soupirant, Matthias se glissa à côté d'Emil, installant son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et l'attirant à lui.

« On aurait dû lui trouver un manteau plus épais » Commenta t-il en sentant son petit frère secoué par des tremblements, et plaça sa propre queue couleur caramel autour de la taille d'Emil.

« On a eu ce qu'on pouvait se permettre » Souffla Lukas, envoyant des bouffées d'air tournoyantes dans le ciel, mais il courba lentement sa queue pour l'entrelacer avec celle, blanche comme neige, d'Emil, afin de réconforter l'adolescent. « On va devoir économiser pour en acheter un nouveau »

« Je suis ici, vous savez » chuchota Emil, d'une voix faible « Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là »

« Ouais, peu importe » Matthias ébouriffa les cheveux d'Emil, un sourire malin sur le visage. « On- »

« Chut » Lukas réagit soudainement, levant une main pour faire taire le frère aîné des Boen « J'ai entendu quelque chose » Matthias roula des yeux.

« J'étais juste en train de faire comme tu as dit et garder- » Emil plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son frère, usant de sa main libre pour désigner l'entrée de la ruelle. Des cônes de lumière jaune canari perçaient l'obscurité, rasant les murs effrités et les pavés craquelés.

« NIC » Emil murmura, retirant sa main alors que les yeux bleus de Matthias s'élargissaient. Neko International Control était la plus grande menace pour les nekos errants comme eux, attrapant en moyenne quinze nekos par jour. Soyez attrapés par l'un d'eux et c'était cages, verrous et colliers avec aucun retour possible. Des familles auraient été séparées car un propriétaire n'aimait pas la couleur de leur fourrure et des fois des frères et sœurs ne se revoyaient jamais. Matthias jeta un coup d'œil sur Emil s'il était attrapé, il passerait le restant de sa vie dans une cage. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne laisserait pas se produire.

« Venez » souffla Lukas, restant au ras du sol « Allons-y »

« Mais on va se faire repérer » discuta Emil, restant lui aussi près du sol couvert de givre. Lukas secoua la tête.

« Il fait trop sombre on ne risque rien tant que leurs torches ne nous atteignent pas » Sentant une petite poussée dans son dos de la part de Matthias, Emil suivit son frère le long de la ruelle, en veillant à rester près du mur. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'entrée de la ruelle, Lukas s'appuya contre le côté de la ruelle, scrutant autour de l'angle. La rue habituellement animée était vide de toute vie mais le regard aiguisé de Lukas se fixa sur la camionnette blanche du NIC, dont le capot dépassait d'un tournant de la route. A l'intérieur un ordinateur portable créait assez de lumière bleue-verte pour mettre en évidence une femme parlant dans un talkie-walkie. Ils étaient piégés. Jetant un regard rapide en arrière, Lukas sut que la patrouille se rabattait sur eux ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière même s'il le voulait, ce qui signifiait que continuer à avancer était la seule option.

« OK » Lukas se tourna vers ses frères, un regard déterminé sur le visage « Vous voyez le centre commercial à l'autre bout de la ville ? » Matthias et Emil hochèrent la tête tous les deux. « Courez-y et ne vous arrêtez pas »

« Quoi ? » Matthias fronça les sourcils « Quel genre de plan est- » L'aîné fut réduit au silence par Lukas le poussant avec Emil dans la rue et à la lumière de la lune.

« Par ici ! » Une voix résonna dans la ruelle, rapidement suivie par des bruits de pas sourds.

« On ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, laisse-nous t'aider »

« Mon plan ! » siffla Lukas « Maintenant courez. Protège Emil » Les yeux d'Emil s'élargirent soudainement alors qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester une main lourde avait attrapé son bras, l'entraînant dans les rues, et loin de son frère aîné.

« Matthias » Il haleta alors que l'air froid de la nuit quittait sa gorge, luttant contre la poigne de fer « O-On doit y retourner, Lukas- »

« Il sait ce qu'il fait » assura Matthias, les guidant autour d'un virage d'un coup rapide. « Tout va bien se passer pour lui »

« Mais- »

« Contente toi d'avancer, Emil » Matthias lâcha son bras et continua à courir le long du trottoir. Emil cligna des yeux au ton rude de son frère, ralentissant pour s'arrêter. Posant les mains sur ses genoux, il tenta de reprendre son souffle et espéra que la sensation de vertige qui s'emparait de sa tête disparaîtrait. « Viens, Emil ! » appela son frère, le faisant sursauter. Jetant un dernier regard vers le chemin d'où il venait, Emil se lança dans un sprint, essayant d'ignorer l'horrible sensation qui lui tordait les entrailles.

* * *

Matthias n'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce que le gigantesque bâtiment de verre apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Ses jambes semblaient sur le point de le lâcher à tout moment et sa bouche était sèche de s'être essoufflé, mais ils l'avaient fait. S'effondrant au sol, il resta allongé là, la poitrine lourde et les joues roses.

"Tu vois", il souffla, roulant sur le dos "C'était pas si terrible. Ca ira pour Lukas, il va nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre" Comme il ne reçu aucune réponse, il se redressa sur ses coudes, plissant les yeux "Emil, dis quelque chose. Je sais que tu es fâché et je suis désolé pour t'avoir parlé sur se ton, mais arrête de te cacher dans l'ombre, où je ne peux pas te voir" Toujours pas de réponse.

"Emil?" Matthias sauta sur ses pieds, commençant lentement à revenir par le chemin d'où ils venaient. Balayant les rues du regard, il ne vit pas son frère, ce qui fit monter en lui une décharge d'adrénaline avec la puissance d'un tsunami. Et si le NIC l'avait attrapé ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Était-il blessé ? Alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, Matthias pouvait sentir son allure accélérer de plus en plus, lui rappelant sa course à travers les rues, peu avant. Était-il allé trop vite ?

"Emil?" Appela t-il doucement vers le fond d'une ruelle "Emil, où es-tu ?"

"Tu l'as perdu ?" Grogna une voix, le glaçant sur place et hérissant les cheveux sur sa nuque.

"Tu t'en es sorti, alors ?" Il se tourna vers Lukas qui lui le foudroya du regard, ses yeux durs et ses lèvres pincées formant une ligne étroite. Ses bras étaient croisés et il haussa un sourcil dans l'attente.

"Bien sûr, maintenant répond à ma question."

"Je…euh" Il se débattit sous le regard de son frère cadet "Je ne voulais pas-"

"Tu es sans espoir" Lukas le bouscula "Je te demande quelque chose de simple et tu n'es même pas capable de le faire. Comment fais-tu pour te rappeler de respirer ?" Les oreilles de Matthias s'aplatirent contre ses cheveux alors que sa queue pendait mollement.

"Désolé", marmonna t-il. "Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je courais vite."

"Tu ne le réalises jamais", soupira Lukas, les guidant tous les deux. "Au moins il ne doit pas être- Emil !"

"Hein?" Matthias heurta le dos de Lukas, clignant des yeux, il contourna son frère cadet, son regard se fixant sur le plus jeune. Emil était effondré contre la porte d'un magasin, la tête baissée et la bouche ouverte dans une respiration laborieuse.

"Pas encore" murmura Lukas, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Retirant un gant, il plaça une main sur le front de son frère. "Oh Emil" Il soupira, l'attirant dans une étreinte "C'est bon, on est là maintenant"

"Lukas?" La voix d'Emil était étouffée par le manteau de son frère. Peu à peu, il parvint à ouvrir ses yeux violets pour regarder Lukas.

"Oui, c'est moi." Lukas sourit puis se tourna vers Matthias. "On doit l'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr, moins ouvert". Hochant la tête pour montrer son accord, Matthias s'agenouilla et souleva Emil comme une jeune mariée, permettant au neko fiévreux de se blottir contre lui. Lukas repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux nacrés, le rassurant d'un ronronnement qui venait du fond de sa gorge.

Au loin, la lune entama son voyage de retour.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, que je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

Je vous encourage vivement à laisser une petite review, aussi courte soit-elle, que je sache si cela vous a plu et si je dois continuer la traduction.

Toutes les reviews seront traduites et transmises à l'auteur (Sukuangtou). Et si vous en avez l'envie, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review directement sur l'histoire originale (id :9027512 ) !

Maath


End file.
